Ask Doctor Who
by Love is a Mayer
Summary: The 10th Doctor and Rose are getting a little bored so they opened up an ask Doctor Who column. You finally get a crack at asking the most intelligent, and most feared man in the galaxy, a question! No guarantee how he'll answer it though, because he get's sidetracked very easily.
1. Ask Doctor Who

"Doctor, what exactly is that thing you're holding?"

"Oh, this?" The Doctor asked, holding up a small blue device that closely resembled a hard drive. "It's a telepathic communicating air nine nestwetter, more formally known as TCANN."

"Really?"

"No, I just made it up a second ago. I thought it would sound cooler if I gave it a longer name. A delivery mail system doesn't really suit this brilliant piece of human technology."

Rose watched the Doctor skip around the TARDIS as he kissed the blue item. "So, it's kind of like a message way to people down on earth?"

"Exactemundo."

"Well, how does this mail system work? And why have you got it in the first place?"

"Oh, you know, basic space mailing. Just rest your thumb over the red button on top here and think of what you want to say while doing so. The message will then be transferred to a computer down on earth where it will be printed and distributed to whoever I want. "

"That's absolutely brilliant."

The Doctor winked. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Rose."

"But that still doesn't answer why you've got it."

"Isn't it obvious?"

The blonde girl shook her head which prompted the Doctor to explode. "Rose Tyler, we are going to open an ask Doctor Who column!"

"Wait, what are you talking about, Doctor?"

"Something to past the time; to keep us busy while we go from planet to planet. It'll be simple, really. I've already gotten a space in the paper, so all we do is wait for the human beings below to ask away!"

Rose looked skeptical for a moment, not at all entirely believing in the Doctor. Though, after a moment of contemplation, she smiled and joined in with the dancing man.

* * *

**_Okay, I have a Merlin one of this, but I thought, why not try out doing a Doctor Who one? It's fairly simple; You, the reader, can ask the 10th doctor any question in the universe(Just nothing to bad) and he'll do his best to answer it to the best of his abilities. I can't assure you that he'll give you what you were looking for because he gets sidetracked by flying things in space, very easily._**

**_ Well, have fun and you can either send a question in a pm or a review. Enjoy^-^_**


	2. Meaning of life

**_Sorry this took so long to write :/ I won't always take this long in the future_**

* * *

"Doctor, you've got mail!"

"I don't have mail, Rose! I've got a sonic screw driver!"

The pair danced out of the way of a rather angry Arshikian rhino soldier as he tried to head butt them. Though, he wasn't counting on their speed as his horn piece red the green painted wall ahead of them.

"Do you fancy a rhino sandwich?"

Rose's upper lip rose in a disgusted gesture as the doctor walked up behind the beast. "Not in a million years."

"You might want to rethink that. They're very tasty once you get used to it and its rubbery texture." The Doctor said out loud as he touched the sonic screwdriver to the rhino's backside. Within seconds, the mighty creature was taken down by the little device; his body went up in flames as the molecules burned inside out.

"Molecular reconstruction; what a brilliant little discovery. William Arduletti didn't know how right he was."

"Wait, who's William Arduletti?" Rose asked the Doctor as he skipped towards his ship. What was left of the rhino had been turned into a pile of steaming ash, to be claimed by his kind once they found out.

"He was the first scientist in Germany to come up with molecular reconstruction; a genius among idiots."

The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS and held the door open for Rose as she mulled over what he said.

"I thought that was Rigeon Lankave?"

"No no no. Much too busy with finding out about the Earth's core for that. I met him once; almost got me killed. Now, you said something about mail back there? What did you mean?"

"Oh, yeah! That mail thing you set up a while back. It seems you've been getting a lot of questions from people."

"Really?" He inclined, fishing his for his glasses as he accepted the small blue device. "I didn't think it'd be popular."

"Mhm, yeah. You've become sort of a celebrity down there. You'll become famous and probably get a lot of money for it."

"You think?"

Rose let what she said sink in for a moment as the Doctor read the messages. "Do you really believe that?"

"So I'm not?"

"Nope." Rose said, popping the p for emphasis.

The Doctor smiled grandly at his partner as he pressed the little red button on the mail system.

"No. Never going to happen. Maybe in a million years. Nice try, fellow."

"Are you okay? You're kind of talking to yourself."

"I'm brilliant; just answering some of these questions. Someone wanted to know the length of a monkey's finger! Can you believe it; they can find that out themselves. The human race is getting more and lazier-."

The Doctor flung his head skyward, straightening up as he listened to the next question. "Oh ho ho, you are a beautiful thing, aren't you? Of course, you are, you're a human being; the smartest thing out there in the galaxy."

"What? What was the question, Doctor?"

"This brilliant human asked what the meaning of life and everything else is."

"Well, come on then, what is it?" Rose asked excitedly. Now that it was out there, she found that it was a question that only the Doctor could answer; and it was one she desperately wanted to know.

"In due time, Rose, in due time." He laughed, pocketing the mail system. "Now, off to the planet of walking fish aliens!"

"Hold on, you have to answer the person's question. That's the whole point, isn't it?"

"Not something like this, Rose; it's to advance for your minds to handle right now. You human's don't have this information 'till about three thousand years in the future. If I told you and everyone else down there, the whole universe would go mad."

"You're no fun." Rose pouted.

"But that's why you love me!"

* * *

_**Thanks for the question Guest! Just to let you know, I won't be answering them in order like I usually do. And again, sorry for the way this was written out. I did it on my laptop and then transferred it to my other computer and it messed up. Anyways, thanks for reading and please review^-^**_


	3. Weirdest place you've ever landed

"It's awfully cold in here, Doctor."

"Uh huh."

"I think you left the TARDIS off for a while,"Rose muttered, "considering how long we were gone on that planet."

"Mhm."

"Are you even listening?" Rose asked, dancing around the abandoned tools on the ground. "It seems like your too busy for me. Oh well, I guess I could always go to that nice restaurant with Jack; he's been begging me for a while."

The doctor didn't even so much as budge from his position on the floor. "That's nice. Tell him I said hey."

"Ah hah!" Rose snapped. "I knew it, you're not even paying attention to what I've been saying the last past hour! I could've been spilling my heart out for you and you wouldn't even have known."

He snorted quietly, rolling over onto his back. "I might have."

Rose laughed to herself as she bent down towards the brown haired alien. "Doctor, what _are_ you doing anyways."

"Answering some of these questions before we embark onto the next planet."

"Can I hear some of them?"

"Some of what?" The Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows.

"The questions, duh."

"Oh, right, right. Just hold it by your ear and press that button."

Slowly, Rose accepted the small device, pressing the grey button as she listened to the many questions. After each one, her smile grew bigger and her face brighter.

"That's brilliant." She murmured when it was over. "I can't believe how each note is fitted into that little device. And you answer them using telepathy?"

"Each and everyone, Rose. I always suffer through the more boring ones, though. Do they not teach you guys basic caritrad arithmetic?"

"You're thinking about a different planet, Doctor." Rose laughed as she took a seat next to him. "So, have you answered the one about the strangest place you've ever landed? It seems pretty interesting."

"Out of all those, and you choose that one?"He asked incredulously, but all in good light.

"Well, why not? We've landed in weirder places before."

The Doctor laughed once as he allowed Rose to lay next to him. Wrapping an arm around her shoulder, the tale began. "Not like this one, though. Back before I looked like this, before I even imagined a life with you, I was a pompous child in a man's body. I was granted the TARDIS by my people because they trusted me. But like all children, I was far too eager to be given such power. On one of my very first trips with the TARDIS, things didn't go as planned." The Doctor sighed, imagining greater times on a planet that was far gone.

"Somehow, when I finally got it landed, it was right in the middle of my leader's shower, with the man still in it! I didn't crush him, thankfully, but it did get me suspended from driving the TARDIS until I was one hundred. It's safe to say, Rose, that my leader hadn't been as skinny as he always led on."

"So you-you crashed in on him naked?!"Rose laughed wickedly as tears slid down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean to, I swear! It was my first time flying the thing."

But Rose wasn't listening as she clutched her stomach in an effort to stop the laughing. "I thought-and you-and then he-naked!"

"Aww yes, Rose. It's all very funny, isn't it?" He asked, trying to hide a smile of his own.

* * *

_**Welp, there you go!^-^ Thanks for asking the question Amy P! I enjoyed doing this one, a lot actually and it's a big change from the next chapter I'm writing.**_


	4. Feelings

_**(Warning; slight character death)Don't worry because they'll come back in the next chapter. Also, this chapter is somewhat depressing.**_

* * *

"Doctor, you have to let me go! I'm going to die soon, I can feel it, but it's not too late for you. Everyone is depending on you to stop the Daleks; if you stay here they _will_ break through!"

"I'm not letting go of you, Rose! Those people back there don't matter; they'll come back from this, that's what they're made for. But you, you're not. You're only human, Rose, with one heart that will stop if I drop you."

Through the smoke and the fire; through the tears and the hopelessness, Rose Tyler still found it in herself to smile as she dangled not a thousand feet above a black hole; one that was threatening to swallow her and every single living being on that cargo ship if the Doctor didn't stop it.

"Doctor, thank you...for everything you've done. If it wasn't for you-"

"No, don't talk like that, Rose! I'm going to save you, do you hear that? I won't allow another death on this ship." The Doctor yelled as he felt Rose's hand start to slip through his.

"You were always so brave; fixing to save everyone. You're the best person I've ever known, though we had our downs, and sometimes I yelled at you for hours , don't know...I've fallen for you; I was happy just being near you. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I can never repay you for that."

A lone tear slid down The Doctor's face as he listened to his companion talk. She could've been talking about anything really and he would've listened, so long as she didn't die.

"Rose, I know this looks bad," he murmured as the ship shook violently, causing Rose's grip to slip more, "But I'll get you out of this, okay? Like I always do, just have faith in me."

"I've always had faith in you, Doctor." Rose hiccuped through a fresh wave of tears. "But thi-this time there's no point in trying. You...you and I both know that this is where I die; where it all ends."

"Rose I-I don't...I don't know what you're talking about."

"This is the ending,isn't it, Doctor?" She cried out as the ship rocked again.

"No, no it's not! I'm...I'm going to save you and this whole ship and then we're going to go to Italy! We'll see everything like you planned because I promised your mother! I PROMISED her,Rose! I promised I'd keep you safe, that I wouldn't let you DIE!"

"Doctor! I'm slipping!"

"You're not going to leave me because he promised me,Rose! He told me that I wasn't alone, that I didn't have to be scared because there was someone out there for me!"

"I can't hold on anymore, Doctor!"

And just like that, without even so much as a warning, everything went to hell. As the Doctor stretched his hand downwards, yelling at the top of his lungs, all he could think was how unfair the world seemed; how it could just kill such a pure life form without even realizing it.

"ROOOOOSE! ROOOOOOOSEEEEE!"

A weird sort of sobbing sound ripped it's way out of the Doctor's throat as he watched Rose dissapear into the black hole. With an agonized howl, he hit the ground with his fist, welcoming the pain if only to wipe the memory of Rose's eyes as she fell.

"I couldn't...and I was supposed to...you weren't- I loved you, Rose. I loved you and you still...left me."

Everything seemed numb and out of focus to the Doctor as he tried to cling to his surroundings. There was something on that ship that he needed to destroy for Rose...but who? Who did Rose want killed?

His head pounded with the thought; it being to much for his broken mind to handle at the moment.

Just he was about to follow Rose down into the black hole, however, something on the ship's command computer stopped him.

The Doctor swore lightly as he picked his heavy body off of the floor to get a closer look.

"Daleck's." He muttered coldly, everything that had happened swarming his mind until it was all he could think of. With frozen fingers, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver, hard eyes burrowing into it.

"They are all going to die, Rose. Every last one of them and then I'm coming to save you; you're not leaving me like this, you hear me? It's not your time yet."

* * *

**_Never fear! Rose will come back in the next chapter. There's not really a voiced answer to this question, but I wanted to try something new. It mostly answers those questions about how does he feel towards Rose; which is pretty evident by the end of this. Thanks for reading and please review^-^_**


End file.
